Charlotte Linlin/History
Past Mother Carmel and the Sheep's House Linlin was born to normal human parents, but she was large even as a child. When she was five, unbeknownst to her, she was exiled from her homeland for her uncontrollable behaviors and many casualties she unintentionally caused, and her parents were forced to abandon her on Elbaf in the hopes that she would be taken in by Mother Carmel, lying to her that they would pick her up later. After spending a long time on the shore, Linlin was taken in by Mother Carmel to the Sheep's House, a place where she took care of children of all race or status. During her stay, Linlin was prone to physically hurting her housemates. On one occasion, she tried to help a wolf and a bear get along, but she accidentally killed the bear after it ate the wolf. Despite Linlin's mistakes, Carmel understood and forgave her. On the day before the Winter Solstice festival, Linlin and the Sheep's House children were invited to take part in a feast, and Linlin was instantly attracted to the semla served to her. The festival then began, and all residents of Elbaf had to fast for 12 days in order to partake in the festival at the end. Linlin suffered as she kept craving food, and on the seventh day, she finally snapped and went on a rampage to get semla. Causing destruction throughout the village and taking down multiple giants without receiving a scratch, Linlin's actions were deemed to be heresy by Jorl, who attacked her despite Carmel's pleas. However, Linlin shattered Jorl's sword with her bare hands before grabbing him by the beard and throwing him into the ground, fatally injuring him. The citizens of Elbaf then held her down and fed her semla, satiating her and putting her to sleep. When Linlin awoke, she did not remember her rampage, making the giants even angrier at her. In order to quell the giants' wrath, Carmel took Linlin and all her children to a new Sheep's House on a different island, where things returned to normal. There, they celebrated Linlin's sixth birthday with a tea party and croquembouche. An excited Linlin cried tears of joy and devoured the meal, being unable to see past her tears. When she finished eating (with such ferocity that she unwittingly ate the table and chairs as well), she realized that Carmel and all her housemates disappeared. During this incident, she somehow gained Carmel's Soru Soru no Mi powers. She then searched for them only to find that she was all alone and broke down in tears. Becoming a Pirate and Mother Immediately after this, Linlin was approached by Streusen, a chef and former pirate that wanted to work with her after witnessing her actions. Linlin discovered her new Devil Fruit powers and decided to make the island they were on into a dream country, where she wanted all races to live in harmony and for her friends to be the same size as her. The island would later go on to become Whole Cake Island. Linlin began engaging in pirating activities as she razed villages for sweets, and not too long after she started, she gained a bounty of 50,000,000. This bounty multiplied by 10 while she was still young as she became more powerful and fearsome. When she was 18 years old, Linlin gave birth to her first child, starting her family and has since birthed about once a year for 42 years, earning her the epithet of "Big Mom", with some of them being multiple births, eventually having 85 children from 43 husbands. Big Mom had sought to become Pirate King and reach Raftel even before the Great Age of Pirates. Over 24 years ago, Gol D. Roger managed to read Big Mom's Road Poneglyph, allowing him to beat her to Raftel. Intent on becoming the next Pirate King, Big Mom placed her hopes on her 35th daughter Charlotte Pudding, who was descended from the Three-Eye Tribe, to awaken her tribe's special ability to help read the Poneglyphs. Eighteen years ago, Big Mom gave birth to decuplets, setting her personal record for the most births at once. At one point, the Prince of Elbaf, Loki proposed to one of Linlin's daughters, Lola. Big Mom saw an opportunity to quell her strained relationship with giants, and so sought to make it a political marriage that would forge an alliance with Elbaf and Totto Land, granting her the means to trounce the other Yonko and becoming the Pirate King via the famed army of the Giants. However, Lola escaped from the arranged marriage against her mother's will. Big Mom then tried to use Lola's elder twin sister, Chiffon, as a substitute, but that plan failed and her relationship with giants grew worse. Big Mom gave up on trying to befriend the giants thereafter, and decided to focus on creating artificial giants instead. To that end, Big Mom commissioned the rogue Marine scientist Caesar Clown to research Gigantification so she could turn members of her family into giants. Meanwhile, Big Mom's rage towards Lola over running out on the political marriage even extended to Chiffon due to her bearing identical features. Linlin would treat her cruelly time and time again and often banish her from her presence. Five years ago, the Nox Pirates entered her territory, seeking the Road Poneglyph, but her crew crushed them. As a punishment, she had Zepo, a Nox Pirate, spin the Roulette Wheel to determine how he and Pedro would be punished, and it landed on 100 years of lifespan being removed. Big Mom removed Zepo's lifespan, who died instantly since he only had 30 years left to live. She then prepared to take 70 years of Pedro's life, but Pekoms' pleading convinced her to reduce the years lost to 60. Pedro then took out his own left eye to show Big Mom his determination to return to Zou alive. Out of respect for his spirit, Big Mom decided to take 50 years of Pedro's life. During the Timeskip After the Battle of Marineford and the death of Whitebeard, Fishman Island was once again vulnerable to pirate attacks and to the slave trade. Big Mom decided to protect it in Whitebeard's place, but demanded large amounts of candy as payment, thus leading to the Candy Factory's creation. The Sun Pirates would also ally with her crew for protection due to Jinbe having resigned from his position as Shichibukai. When Snack was defeated by Urouge during his attempt to invade her territory, Big Mom created a storm in a fit of rage. During one of her tea parties, someone unintentionally made Mother Carmel's picture fall from its chair. In response, Big Mom started to emit a shrieking cry that stunned the assembly, and unleashed Haoshoku Haki waves, making the guests collapse one after another. Out of psychological shock, she fell on her knees, scraping them and injuring herself for the first time in a long time. Fishman Island Saga Fishman Island Arc After the Straw Hat Pirates and the Ryugu Kingdom defeated the New Fishman Pirates, Big Mom sent two of her subordinates to collect the monthly candy tribute, unaware that the factory had been destroyed in the fighting. Excited for an upcoming Tea Party at which she anticipated eating the candy from Fishman Island, she asked some unseen individuals if they were also excited, only to subsequently eat them while saying they could continue being excited in her stomach. Afterward, Bobbin returned from destroying an island that had failed to make its monthly candy tribute and reported that everything had gone up in flames. Pleased by this, Big Mom commented that the baked sweets from that country were delicious and that the island must have smelled wonderful as it burned down. Upon learning that Fishman Island might not be able to make their monthly payment, she demanded that a call to be made to the island at once. Pekoms and Tamago were too nervous to answer when the call went through, so Monkey D. Luffy answered it instead. When Luffy claimed that he had eaten all ten tons of the candy meant for her tribute, Big Mom accused him of lying, but Luffy insisted that he spoke the truth and offered her their treasure as compensation. As an offended Big Mom declared she would only accept candy and that she could not eat treasure, Tamago informed her that Eustass Kid had recently sunk two of their ships and the crew was in need of money to cover the damages, which meant they should accept the gold and allow Fishman Island two weeks to recover and make new candy. Though she was further insulted by the suggestion due to her belief that pirates should not compromise, Big Mom admitted that she had become interested in Luffy and decided to shift the target of her wrath from Fishman Island to Luffy alone. In response, Luffy decided that it was too dangerous to leave Big Mom in charge of Fishman Island and declared that he would defeat her when they meet in the New World before announcing his intention to claim Fishman Island as his own territory, utterly infuriating Big Mom. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Sometime after Sanji and his group arrived at Zou, Big Mom and Sanji's father arranged a political marriage between Pudding and Sanji in order to unite the bloodlines of the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. However, Big Mom secretly plotted to assassinate the Vinsmokes in order to claim their technologies for herself. Whole Cake Island Arc Three days before the Tea Party, Big Mom oversaw the wedding preparations. As she sang and danced with her underlings, she looked forward to the wedding and revealed that she knew of Luffy's presence in her territory. At some point, she assigned Cracker the job of dealing with him, feeling the need to be thorough with his removal. Some time later, Big Mom suffered from a severe craving for croquemboche and went on a rampage in search of it, eating anything in her path. As she tore through Sweet City, her 16th son tried to calm her down, but she ended up killing him in a blind rage by taking away his lifespan. Suddenly, Jinbe arrived and stopped her by giving her the croquembouche she desired. After she calmed down, Big Mom thanked Jinbe for the poneglyph he had delivered earlier, only to grow serious and question if Jinbe planned on severing their alliance when he mentioned that he had something to discuss with her. Later, after Jinbe explained his desire to leave her crew, Big Mom did not care about his reason for doing so, but was greatly displeased by the loss of manpower this would cause and demanded that he give up something in return as she brought up her punishment roulette wheel. When Caesar Clown was brought to her castle a day later, Big Mom asked him about his gigantification research before revealing that her dream was to create a huge family consisting of all the races of the world and gigantify them using Caesar's research. Caesar claimed that it was progressing but had been hindered by Luffy, Trafalgar D. Water Law, and the destruction of his lab on Punk Hazard, so Big Mom provided Caesar with a new lab and gave him two weeks to complete his research. On the next day, Big Mom was informed by her hat, Napoleon, that they would soon be welcoming the Vinsmoke Family for the exchange of wedding presents. After being told that the wedding cake's production was on schedule for the wedding day, Big Mom asked about the status of Luffy's team and was assured that Cracker would deal with them, seemingly disappointing her, before being informed that the last two Vinsmoke children had arrived at Whole Cake Island. Later, she received a report that Smoothie and Katakuri had reported in, and she wondered where Cracker was, unaware that at that moment, he was crashing into the wall of her chateau after being defeated by Luffy. After learning of Cracker's defeat, Big Mom had Zeus and Prometheus generate a massive storm and dispatched an army to deal with Luffy. After the Vinsmoke Family arrived at her castle, Big Mom welcomed them and had lunch with the Vinsmokes and Pudding. Sometime after the lunch meeting, Big Mom had a conversation with Sanji, who requested that she allow his friends to leave Whole Cake Island in exchange for him not running away. Big Mom stated that as long Sanji complied with the wedding, she would be willing to overlook Luffy's transgressions against her. Later, Big Mom showed the other Vinsmokes her collection of rare beasts, but was angered when Judge pointed out the lack of giants among the population. After being informed that Luffy and Nami had been captured, Big Mom spoke to them via Den Den Mushi and revealed she would let them go if they did not interfere with Sanji's wedding because the apparent presence of the Tamatebako in the treasure they had given her was enough for her to forget about the candy Luffy ate. However, when Nami revealed that Lola is alive and gave her Vivre Card to Nami, Big Mom flew into a rage and recounted how Lola running away from her arranged marriage prevented her from becoming the Pirate King, which prompted Luffy to declare that he would pick a fight with her again and get Sanji back, much to her chagrin. Big Mom hung up and refused to pay Luffy any mind despite his defiance because she would get her hands on Germa 66, the Tamatebako, and some wedding cake on the next day, which prevented her mood from souring. However, Napoleon reported that someone was causing a ruckus by the Hall of Treasures, and Big Mom was enraged at the thought of someone attempting to steal the Tamatebako. She later went to the Room of Treasure and busted through the door. Upon seeing Brook, Big Mom immediately became fascinated with him. She then easily overpowered Brook with Zeus and Prometheus by her side, and inquired as to why Brook was going after the Poneglyphs and not Sanji. Brook replied that Luffy was going after Sanji, and the Poneglyph retrieval mission was so they could achieve something even if Sanji did not come back with them. Big Mom stated that there may be bigger things, like death, on the line, but Brook replied that death was never taken into consideration. Big Mom eventually defeated and captured Brook, but after failing to find any copies of her Poneglyphs in Brook's clothes and cylinder, she lost her anger and caressed him affectionately. She recounted her desire to use Pudding to read the Poneglyphs and be the next Pirate King just before Pudding came into the room. Big Mom asked if Pudding had awakened her abilities yet, which an exasperated Pudding denied. Pudding then asked Big Mom if they could talk in private. Big Mom and Pudding went to the Queen's Chambers, where they discussed and went over their plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. Soon afterwards, Big Mom went to bed and fell asleep with Brook in her arms. She spotted a fly nearby while half-asleep, causing her to smack it with extreme force. Tony Tony Chopper then snuck up to Big Mom in order to free Brook from her grasp, but sneezed. Thinking Chopper was the fly, Big Mom smashed her hand into the ground again. She then started tossing and turning while dreaming about wedding cake, preventing Pedro from retrieving Brook, but causing her to drop the latter onto the ground. However, Brook made a startled scream when Nami went to retrieve him, causing Big Mom to wake up. Thinking the noise was still from the fly, Big Mom threw Prometheus at Nami and Brook. However, the Straw Hats managed to escape from her bedroom, replacing Brook with a skeletal lookalike. Big Mom picked up the fake Brook from the ground, while still sleeping. After waking up the next morning, Big Mom cried in grief when she thought Brook died. However, she quickly cheered up when Prometheus and Zeus reminded her about the wedding cake. When the guests arrived and the tea party began, Big Mom arrived at the venue and greeted them. During the tea party, Big Mom was presented with Mother Carmel's portrait, to her glee. A new guest asked about the significance of Carmel, causing Big Mom to get angry and knock him out. The emperors of the Underworld then presented their gifts to Big Mom, and an excited Big Mom chose to open them along with the Tamatebako after the wedding ceremony. The wedding ceremony later began, with Sanji and Pudding being flown in on Zeus. As the exchange of vows was about to commence, Streusen presented the wedding cake, and Big Mom praised him for his work. She soon watched as the Vinsmokes took their seats, with a look of anticipation at their imminent deaths. However, she soon witnessed Pudding collapsing to her knees after Sanji called her third eye beautiful. She was angered at this sight, wanting her daughter to carry out the plan. Big Mom then signaled the priest to do it, but Katakuri was aware that Sanji would evade the shot and attempted to kill Sanji himself. Unfortunately, Sanji dodged that shot and Big Mom asked Katakuri what happened to Pudding, but the latter told her that something was about to happen. The wedding cake began to rumble and several clones of Luffy burst out shouting at Big Mom, who was in disbelief at this turn of events. With the wedding cake ruined, Big Mom was enraged and demanded the chefs to make another cake before taking away their lifespans in a fit of rage. She then searched for the real Luffy as she reflected on the previous threats Luffy made to her. After finding the real Luffy (who revealed himself), she summoned Zeus and Prometheus to her side and prepared to attack the Straw Hat Captain. However, Katakuri intervened and attacked Luffy himself. Big Mom then scolded her son for interfering with her business, but he then informed her of Luffy's objective in destroying the photo of Carmel, which greatly shocked her. Jinbe then appeared and freed Luffy from Katakuri's grasp before officially declaring that he was leaving the Big Mom Pirates in order to join Luffy's crew. In response, Big Mom attempted to take away Jinbe's lifespan. However, her power had no effect on him because Jinbe showed no fear towards her before he took a cup of sake to signify his departure from her crew. Further enraged, Big Mom resorted to brute force as she attacked Jinbe and Luffy with Prometheus. After Jinbe and Luffy evaded her attack, Big Mom was alerted of Carmel's portrait being destroyed and was shocked to see it was done by Brook, who revealed himself to her. She expressed surprise at his survival but was distraught at the destruction of the portrait. However, she did not scream due to being torn over both the loss of the portrait and her wedding cake. Luffy then showed Carmel's broken portrait to Big Mom again. After grabbing the damaged portrait from Luffy's hands, Big Mom started to cry and let out a huge scream while releasing her Haoshoku Haki, causing several guests to faint and others to become immobilized by the sound. She then fell to her knees and scraped them just like before. As she screamed, Big Mom began thinking of Carmel and asked why she left her. Taking advantage of her vulnerability, Bege, Vito, and Gotty fired their KX Launchers at her. However, Big Mom's scream detonated the rockets before they could reach her. When Caesar flew into the venue with the escape mirror, Big Mom's scream shattered the mirror as well, leaving Bege and Luffy's groups trapped in the venue. Bege transformed into a fortress and his allies and the Vinsmoke Family ran into it to take shelter. Big Mom later returned to her senses and began attacking the fortress, enraged at Bege's treachery and demanding everyone inside to get out. Chiffon tried begging her to stop her attack, but Big Mom was only further enraged due to Chiffon looking like Lola and declared that she would not leave alive due to being an accomplice to Bege in his assassination plot. Bege tried to escape by turning back into human form and having Caesar fly him out. Big Mom threw Prometheus at the two of them, but Reiju blocked the attack. Big Mom then punched Reiju into the ground and prepared to strike her down with Zeus, but her attack was blocked by Luffy and Sanji as they jumped out of Bege. Sanji tried to pull Luffy away from fighting Big Mom, but Big Mom taunted the Straw Hat captain with his previous threats against her, enraging Luffy to the point where he activated Gear Fourth and briefly clashed with her. Before falling back, Luffy told Big Mom that he would be coming for her after defeating Kaido. Big Mom laughed at his aspirations as he was pulled away by Sanji and Reiju, saying that he had no chance against Kaido, and that neither he nor his allies would be leaving her territory alive. Before she could pursue them, however, Judge charged at her, condemning the Yonko for crushing his dreams. In response, Big Mom shattered his spear and promised to use the Germa's technology for her own dreams as she grabbed Judge and struck him down with a thunderbolt from Zeus. Judge's sons, Niji and Yonji, raced to attack Big Mom, but she quickly and easily defeated them as well. After her children overwhelmed the rest of her enemies, Big Mom prepared to execute them. However, the Tamatebako fell to the foot of the Chateau and exploded, toppling Big Mom's castle. Big Mom then fell to the ground along with her castle. However, the Big Mom Pirates were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the castle into soft cake. Big Mom was then seen laying on top of Zeus, commenting that the soft cake did not taste good. As her crew organized pursuit teams for the Straw Hats and Fire Tank Pirates, Big Mom started showing signs of her craving illness as she lamented the loss of her delicious wedding cake. This illness took effect and Big Mom went on a rampage through Sweet City, shouting for wedding cake and killing her son Opera before chasing Smoothie. Perospero lied to her, claiming that there was a second cake that the Straw Hats had stolen. Big Mom threatened to kill him if he was lying before summoning Zeus and flying away. She quickly caught up to the Straw Hats while they were riding on King Baum and descended upon them, demanding wedding cake. She then wielded Napoleon in its sword form and attacked the Straw Hats, cutting off a part of King Baum in the process. As she prepared to attack again, Nami diverted Zeus' attention with thunderclouds, causing the cloud homie to veer off-course to eat them while dropping Big Mom to the ground. When the Straw Hats reached the Seducing Woods, Big Mom ordered the tree homies to stop them. After King Baum was attacked and burned by Prometheus, Big Mom prepared to continue her pursuit. As she chased the Straw Hats inside the Seducing Woods, she ordered Zeus to come back to her, but Nami managed to keep the cloud homie's attention with more thunderclouds. As Big Mom's crew caught up to her and joined the pursuit, Zeus unwittingly ate Nami's Weather Egg, causing it to gain massive amounts of storm energy. Nami then used Zeus to strike Big Mom and her nearby crewmates with a massive thunderbolt. Nami's attack left Big Mom at the bottom of a crater. However, Big Mom withstood the attack and climbed out of the crater by digging through the ground. Once she reached the surface, she continued pursuing the Straw Hats. When Big Mom saw Pudding and Chiffon meeting up with the Straw Hats, Big Mom wondered angrily why her daughters were consorting with her enemies as she unleashed another devastating air slash that barely missed them. Big Mom then followed the Straw Hats to the southwest coast. After the Straw Hats returned to their ship, Big Mom prepared to sink them with Napoleon. When Pedro engulfed himself and Perospero in a massive explosion, Big Mom was knocked down by it. As the Sanji Retrieval Team made final preparations for their getaway, she got back up and grabbed onto the Thousand Sunny, but the ship was able to escape her grasp with a Coup De Burst. Perospero then aided Big Mom in pursuing the Straw Hats on the seas by creating a candy slug to allow her to walk on the sea. She later used her Soru Soru no Mi powers on the sea and created a massive wave homie to engulf the Thousand Sunny. As she rode on top of the wave homie, Perospero tried to warn her that she would also sink the wedding cake that he claimed they had, but Big Mom ignored him as she came crashing down on the Straw Hats' ship. After Brûlée informed Perospero of the Straw Hats' survival and the direction they were heading, he told Big Mom to go to Cacao Island. However, Big Mom turned her attention to Nuts Island as Perospero urged her not to make a detour. Ignoring Perospero, Big Mom rampaged on that island. As Big Mom was destroying everything around her, Perospero spotted Luffy, who had just exited the Mirro-World with Brulee, and directed Big Mom's attention towards him. Now focused on the Straw Hat captain, Big Mom chased after him until he escaped into the Mirro-World. Sometime after leaving Nuts Island, she found the Thousand Sunny and resumed pursuing the ship along with a fleet of Tarteships. During the pursuit, Big Mom began to lose weight. As her body grew thinner and thinner, Big Mom ordered Napoleon to change into its sword form and summoned Zeus and Prometheus back to her. Once they arrived, Big Mom jumped on top of Zeus and charged towards the Thousand Sunny, landing on its deck while angrily demanding wedding cake. She tore into the Sunny's deck and did not find cake, but was angered at Jinbe's statement that there was none and sent him flying into the sea with Napoleon. She then continued tearing into the Sunny, and tried attacking Nami when she got in the way, but was blocked by Chopper. Jinbe then rose out of the sea and doused the Sunny before rushing toward Big Mom and hitting her with his special attack Buraikan. The attack sent Big Mom flying off the ship, but Zeus rescued her and she prepared to slice the entire ship in half to find the cake. However, Brook cut Zeus in half and Nami used her thunderclouds to force it to discharge, engulfing Big Mom in a massive shock. Wounded but not defeated, Big Mom chased after the fleeing Straw Hats on Prometheus. References Site Navigation es:Charlotte Linlin ca:Charlotte Linlin de:Charlotte Linlin fr:Charlotte Linlin it:Charlotte Linlin id:Charlotte Linlin ru:Шарлотта Линлин/История Category:Character Subpages